The mystery woman
by marey1
Summary: Sheldon has a mystery girl over, and the gang are determine to know who that girl is!
1. Chapter 1

please review?

* * *

><p>Leonard yawned and stretched as he walked down the hall, when he heard music. Smiling because of the music choice, Penny likes this music. Thinking it was Penny, when he approached the kitchen, he tilted his head, a girl in a redyellow short night gown was dancing, singing softly to Man, I feel like a woman. Her slight curls bouncing off her shoulders lightly, making oatmeal.

"Who are you?" He said and the girl dropped the pot and gasped, some of the oatmeal landed on her. "Ouch, fuckfuckfuckfuck." she mumbled and shrieked when she saw Leonard approached her. Penny came in the apartment and the girl gasped again and ran down the hall.

"Wait!" Leonard called after her and followed, when she saw enter Sheldon's room. He tilted his head again and went back to the kitchen. Penny glared at him.

"I just left to get you breakfast and you're having a girl over?"

He shakes his head, "No, I thought you were here because of this song. You know that day where you sang and danced to this song, making French toast and then I see this allur- this girl making oatmeal. She ran down to Sheldon's room." He looked back down the hall.

"Are you saying, Sheldon is having a girl over?!" she said, almost yelling, Leonard put his finger across her lips and shushed her. "Shh! They're going to hear you."

"She was barefoot, and wearing this flash looking night gown, she mumbled 'Ouch, fuckfuckfuckfuck' when I asked who she was after she dropped the pot of oatmeal."

"That girl must know it's oatmeal day." Penny mumbled. Obviously upset because of Leonard almost called her alluring and upset because Sheldon has a girl over, that's not Amy.

"Leonard, what about Amy?"

He looked down, and looked back at Sheldon's room, never he thought Sheldon would be that kind of guy "I don't know, but she deserves to know, don't you think?" He looked at Penny and she nodded.

Leonard got up and walked down the hall and knocked on his door, he didn't respond. He furrowed his eyebrows and knocked again. "Sheldon!?"

The door opened a little. "Yes?" Leonard raised his eyebrows at him.

"Do you have any company there buddy?" He shakes his head. "No, not that I know of." he closed the door but Leonard stopped him. And Penny approached them.

"Room-mate agreement!" he protest. As he was about to close the door again. "And relationship agreement!" Penny said.

Sheldon scoffed" If I may, I would like to close the door now!" he said closing the door but Penny stopped him from closing the door again. "What about Amy?"

"Who's Amy?!" A high pitched voice said. Sheldon eyes widen and quickly closed the door. Penny and Leonard glanced at each other.

"That was very out of character of him." Leonard said and walked away. "Well, it's time to go to work." Penny said and kissed him on the cheek, as she left. Leonard walked in the bathroom and took a shower and heard the apartment door open and closed. He quickly washed himself and ran out of the bathroom to his room to get dressed.

As he finished, no one was in the apartment but himself. He got his stuff and went downstairs and straight to CalTech.

As lunch came around, he got his lunch and saw that Howard and Raj sitting already. He approached them without a greeting.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, yes, no. yeah. I don't know." he said.

"Something's bothering you." Howard said and ate his lunch and drank some of his water. Raj chewing his food. "It's just odd, that Sheldon had a girl over-night." Howard spit some of his water and Raj choked on his food, quickly grabbing his water bottle.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said, Sheldon had a girl over. She was dancing in the kitchen making oatmeal. She was in a night gown that hugged her body figure! Like she was in the flash night gown. I swear Penny was almost mad at me!"

"Penny thought you had a girl over?"

"Yeah, but she slept over and was gone when I woke up, I guess she went to get breakfast." he shrugged.

They stopped talking about the mystery girl and Sheldon, as Sheldon greeted them. "Gentlemen!" he did a nod and ate his lunch, the guys eyed him carefully.

"Would you stop starring at me, I'm trying to eat here!"

The guys quickly looked away and ate their lunches as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, new to writing. So I'm a noob! I had a story before but I was out of place so I decided to make a new one, and here's the new one! Again, I'm a noob, so take it easy on me! English isn't my first language by the way! I may have mistakes here, don't hesitate to tell me please!<strong>

_**As people would say, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE WRITERS OF THE BIG BANG THEORY DOES! **_


	2. Chapter 2

As Sheldon finished his Lunch, he received a text and looked at it, he slapped his knee and chuckled. _Oh Amy_ "I'm going to write her "lol" to let her know it's funny." said Sheldon, still chuckling.

He soon left without a good-bye greeting, the guys stood there quietly. Pondering why Sheldon is so different today, he didn't once complain today about the food, or the napkins.

"Well, that was rude of him." Said Raj.

"Why?"

"Well, he didn't once complain, or said good-bye to us." said Raj, shaking his head in disbelief. "Was that suppose to be good? That he doesn't complain or talk?"

"Annnnyway, so where were you? Ahh right, Penny almost being furious with you." Howard said.

"All I have to say was, she was alluring. Whoever this mystery girl is, Amy is going to be furious with Sheldon and his mystery girl."

"What mystewy girw?" The guys cringed and faked smiled at Kripke. "Nothing, not important."

"don't wook now but sheldon has a woman in his office." Kripke said. The guys rolled their eyes, it was one of his pranks. Does he have anything better to do?

"It's either Alex or Amy anyway."

"Actually, Alex is on break."

They pondered, Amy has to be there. They glanced at each other, pursing their lips in thinking. Kripke rolled his eyes, "water wosers!"

- x - x - x - x -

They walked down the hall, arguing who's the best boyfriend in this planet. "I'm more romantic then you Howard!"

"I wrote bernie a song, take that hopeless romantic!"

"Actually, we helped you with that." Leonard said, rolling his eyes. "Hey -" Howard stopped, as he heard giggling coming from Sheldon's office. "Sounds like Amy."

"Does she giggle?"

They glanced at each other again, hiding behind the Janitor's cart, A brunette girl in a floral dress stepped out, The guys missed her face, her hair curled. She tiptoed and kissed Sheldon in the cheek. The girl whispered something in his ear. He smiled, "I love you too, Amelia" he smirked. The girl glared playfully at him.

"WHAT THE HELL SHELDON?!" Shouted Raj, the girl gasped and ran away. Sheldon glared at them, "look what you did, you scared her away!" he said before slamming his door and chasing after her.

"Amelia?! WHO'S AMELIA?!"

"damn, Sheldon got game."

* * *

><p><em>Review? I'm a noob, I know. Don't remind me. Hahaha. Sorry I couldn't update, turns out I am very bad with stories! And I had bad flu. I have the best of luck right?! English isn't my mother tongue, go easy on me. It's my first fanfic here. I feel insecure! Ha.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

half an hour ago, Leonard called up Penny.

"Hey sweetie, I'm actually busy, make it quick" Penny said. "Oh sorry, I was going to tell you about Sheldon's mystery girl but it can wait. I'll talk to you later."

he was about to hang up when Penny yelled something. "What? say that again."

"Tell me, please! I'm dying to know this"

"Well, we, Howard, Raj and I saw this girl, kissing Sheldon on the cheek, and she whispered something in his ear, she must've said, I love you to him, because he was smiling and said I love you back to her. And have you told Amy yet?"

OH MY GOD! Penny bit her knuckles. "Wait, are you saying Sheldon said I love you too a girl that isn't AMY?!" she shouted. "you have to be joking!"

"No, ask Howard and Raj. Again, have you told Amy yet?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"I just wanted to know, because she'll be crushed if she knew."

"How about I go to visit Amy, I'll get Bernadette to go with me, you and the guys stalk Sheldon?" Leonard sighed, not liking the idea of stalking his room-mate. But he would like to know about this mystery girl. "Stalk Sheldon? That's the last thing I would do. But i'll do it!"

"Alright, I'll shoot them a text. Bye sweetie!" she hanged up and text'd Bernadette.

_Hey, let's go visit Amy at her lab? :)- P_

_Al right, I'm on lunch anyway, any reason why? - B_

_Sheldon had a girl over this morning, and the guys are wondering who she is, and I'm a bit curious. :P - P_

_Are you sure that it's not Amy? - B_

_I'm sure! I was almost mad at Leonard! He just said that Sheldon said I love you to the girl, I mean can you believe it?! :O - P_

_It's Sheldon you're talking about - B_

_Whatever, I'll meet you at Amy's lab. - P_

x - x - x - x

The girls greeted each other and went in Amy's lab, when they noticed Amy wasn't there. "We could have texted her before we came here." Bernadette said.

"Yeah, I'll text her."

_Hey ames! Where are you? Me and Bernadette are here in your lab, trying to visit you. :) - P_

_within two minutes, Amy replied back. _

_Hi Bestie! I'm actually on my way to the airport. - A_

_AIRPORT?! WHY?! - P_

_Did you even listen to me two days ago? There I quote it "I'm going out of town to visit my sister in about two days of time." boy, did you have to much wine? - A_

"Bernadette, Amy is going out of town, did you hear what she said last week?" Penny looked at her. "Oh, yeah actually, it was girls night, we were playing twister and then talked." _did I really have that much wine? _


End file.
